Haven Herald/Vol. 96, No. 29
Vol. 96, No. 29 of the Haven Herald was a promotional issue released by Syfy between the second and third seasons of Haven. It was distributed at the 2012 New York Comic-ConNotes From New York Comic Con: Haven Panel from romisreviews.com and was awarded to contest winners as part of the Escape to Haven campaign.Escape to Haven Transcript at the Haven Public Library Vince and Dave Teagues (credited as David) each contributed three articles to this edition of the paper. There are also articles by Amber Dixon, and Rudy Lucassi. The advice column "Ask Auntie Em" is written by Emma Dunkirk. There is also an interview with local horror author Stephen Bachman by Lawrence Fellows. This edition of the Herald is set shortly after Garland Wuornos's death."Spiral" An interview with new HPD Officer Audrey Parker references (and covers-up the disturbances caused by T. J. Smith's Trouble)"A Tale of Two Audreys" and "Interior Asphalt A Headache For Haven" covers-up the cracks in the road caused by Wuornos' Trouble. There are also follow-up articles for some of the season one stories: a scholarship fund has been created in Matthew West's memory,"The Hand You're Dealt" and Simon Hessberg has dismissed the entire supervisory board of the Hessberg Medical Center in the wake of the drug selling scheme perpetrated by Nurses Rand and Wilson."Ain't No Sunshine" Transcripts Haven Police Department Makes A Special Addition by Vince Teagues, Herald Staff Writer Interior Asphalt A Headache For Haven by Vince Teagues, Herald Staff Writer Ink Think Horror Heavyweight To Host Haven Book Signing by Lawrence Fellows Special To The Daily signing of his new bestseller: "Trouble [[Trouble In Mind|In Mind." , 's third album. Hayes Carll made Stephen King's 2007 list of best music with his song "Down the Road Tonight", which was King's second-most played song of the year.King, Stephen (December 3, 2007) "Top Tunes of 2007". }} "Trouble" is Bachman's sixty-eighth book and thirty- sixth number one bestseller. The reclusive Bachman, a Haven local for many years, granted the Herald a few minutes with the "first name in fear." HH: "Trouble In Mind" takes place in the fictional town of Dayton Ferry. Some people have written that the coast town isn't quite so fictional. SB: You mean people are saying it's Haven. HH: Well, they are. lights his famed cherry-wood pipe and grins. SB: You seem bothered by that idea. HH: I gess I am. Fiction is one thing, but do you really expect your fans to believe there's a real town chock-full of supernaturally "troubled" people? SB: I don't expect my fans to do anything. If there WAS such a town, "chock-full" would be an exaggeration. There would be a healthy number; some you fear, some you fear for. But I leave it to the reader to decide what's fiction, what isn't. HH: Letting that go for a second, you've certainly ratcheted up the horror in this book, haven't you? SB: Have I? HH: Killer clowns (from an early novel) are one thing, but a heroine whose anger can make someone's blood boil... that's not so much frightening as it is far-fetched. SB: That's a matter of opinion. I'm frightened by all sorts of things — for example, what if you woke up one morning and a stickman doodle you drew stabbed someone to death. Suddenly, you don't know how long this thing you have _ let's call it a "trouble" — will last, but you DO know that if it leaves your control for even one moment, someone dies. If that doesn't frighten you, you're a better man than me. HH: It's frightening, but it's fiction. If this sort of place with these sort of people existed, there would be a media firestorm. Court cases. Scientific studies. But there are none, which is why this is all just a product of your brilliant and imaginative mind. SB: Not if they handled it the way the town handles it in my novel. The fictional coastal community in my book lives and dies on a well-kept secret. The people pass their troubles to their children like a horrible family heirloom. Eventually, it's the secrecy that destroys them... and delivers them. HH: Well, far-fetched as it is, clearly "Trouble In Mind" is resounding with Stephen Bachman fans everywhere _ any thoughts on book sixty-nine? SB: Laughter Not yea. I write my books like I live my life... one chapter at a time.}} Hessberg Medical Center Overhauls Staff by Amber Dixon, Contributing Columnist To The Herald Haven Hunt Club Takes Aim At New Membership by David Teagues, Herald Staff Writer Haven Tattoo Shop Gets Under Parents Skin by David Teagues, Herald Staff Writer Scholarship Established in Student's Honor by Vince Teagues, Herald Staff Writer Haven Elemtary 3rd Grader Wins Poetry Contest by David Teagues, Herald Staff Writer An Apple A Day By Dr. Rudy Lucassi, Contributing Columnist To The Herald Ask Auntie Em By Emma Dunkirk, Advice Columnist She knew him, of course, but they weren't close. Should I be worried about this kind of obsessive behavior? Yours, Worried By The Water Dear Worried: Grief is a strange and powerful process — no one likes being reminded of their mortality. Even the passing of a total stranger can sometimes affect us in unexpected ways. If an occasional passing glimpse of someone she mistakes for her lost acquaintance is the extent of her grief, then that doesn't strike me as cause for concern. You should, of course, monitor her situations, and do seek out professional help if she suddenly goes to pieces. Always, Your Auntie Em Dear Auntie Em: After twnety years of marriage, my husband "Harry" has started behaving oddly. It used to be I could set my watch by Harry, and now he seems as strange as the weather's been around here lately. Harry is literally afraid of his own shadow, acting like it's out to get him. He's also taken to disappearing during the daytime and only returns well after dark. Harry licked a substance abuse addication years ago, and though he swears he hasn't relapsed, that must be the explanation for his bizarre behavior. I'm at the end of my rope, Auntie Em, what should I do? Sincerely, Heartbroken In Haven Dear Heartbroken, Just as you said, there re some folks who are as unpredictable as the weather in our dear town — chalk it up to "human nature." If you know Harry to be a man of his word, then trust him when he tells you he's clean and sober. While you may find tolerating his "shadowy" fears irksome, if indulging him calms the troubled waters in your household... what's the harm? We may be living in a disposable age, but marriage hardly belongs in that category. When we vow "for better or worse," it's enduring the "worse" that makes us better. So hang in there, "Heartbroken;" the "better" will be back around before you know it. Always, Your Auntie Em}} Notes References Category:Haven Herald editions